La historia del murcielago de las mazmorras
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Los hijos gemelos de Severus y hermione se aburren en una clase y deciden contar historias de terror ¿cual sera el resultado de esto? Descubranlo! Historia mia ,personajes J.K. Rowling


**Capítulo unico**

**"Murciélago de las mazmorras "**

**Era la mañana del día de halloween, en el colegio**

**de hogwarts de magia y hechicería del año 2011.**

**Todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados con**

**el banquete que se celebraría en la noche, pero**

**mientras tanto tendrían normalmente sus clases**

**por la mañana suspendiendo solamente las de**

**Astronomía.**

**La profesora de Encantamientos Hermione Snape**

**estaba con su esposo Severus ayudando en la**

**decoración del gran comedor, murciélagos**

**revoloteaban pegados al techo junto a las**

**calabazas terroríficas de cada año. Severus**

**odiaba ayudar en la decoración, pensaba que era**

**una total pérdida de tiempo,a veces extrañaba la**

**paz y tranquilidad de los laboratorios franceses**

**de pociones en lugar de soportar a un montón de**

**mocosos holgazanes. Definitivamente habían sido**

**los once años más tranquilos de su vida ,pero**

**sus gemelos llegaron a la edad escolar y**

**voluntariamente a la fuerza emigró a hogwarts.**

**-Severus, pasame esa canasta con serpentina-**

**pidió Hermione.**

**El mago convocó el pedido de su mujer quien con**

**esmero seguía la ardua tarea de decorar.**

**Cuando al fin lograron acabar con la monstruosa**

**decoración, se encaminaban a su habitación**

**cuando fueron interceptados por un niño de unos**

**13 años de cabello azul eléctrico.**

**-Profesor Snape, lamentó molestarlo. ..**

**-Que quiere Lupin ,no tengo todo el día-**

**respondió Severus ganándose un codazo por**

**parte de su esposa.**

**-¿Que pasa teddy? -preguntó Hermione con**

**dulzura,invitando a Teddy a seguir hablando.**

**-El profesor Dumbledore quiere verlo señor-**

**Luego de decir eso, el niño se alejó corriendo**

**completamente intimidado por su profesor de**

**pociones.**

**-Severus no deberías espantar así a los alumnos-**

**lo regaño la castaña.**

**-Pero si no hice nada fuera de lo común- siseo el**

**pocionista.**

**-Tienes razón,eso de espantar se te da natural-**

**río la castaña besando en los labios a su marido,**

**era mas que obvio que el comentario no le cayó**

**en gracia pues tenía ese mismo rostro de**

**"amargado" .**

**-Nos vemos después Hermione veré que quiere el**

**viejo**

**En el aula de Defensa con las artes oscuras los**

**alumnos de segundo grado de Gryffindor y**

**Slytherin estaban conversando mientras**

**esperaban a su profesor Remus Lupin.**

**En ese instante un alumno mayor entró al aula.**

**-Teddy! ! -Dijeron tres voces a mellizos**

**Potter James y Albus y el hijo de Severus Erik.**

**-No puedes entrar aquí Lupin, esta no es tu**

**clase- respondió el gemelo de Erik Snape, Alan.**

**-Callate Alan! -**

**-No tienen clase,mi padre esta imposibilitado-**

**informó Teddy ,muchos entendieron la indirecta.**

**-¿Entonces ya podemos irnos?- Exclamó la**

**pelirroja Roxxane weasley.**

**-Mejor deberíamos esperar que tal si viene un**

**suplente- opinó Frank longbotom**

**-Que haremos entonces- preguntó Albus Severus**

**con una sonrisa traviesa.**

** Danya Malfoy pareció**

**asustarse presintiendo alguna travesura por parte**

**de sus amigos**

**-Ya oyeron a Frank, esperar y ya- los regaño**

**Danya. Por un breve instante su mirada y la de**

**Alan se cruzaron por un momento haciéndolos**

**ruborizarse.**

**-Ya se! Contemos historias de terror! -Sugirió**

**James Sirius**

**-Excelente idea! -opino Erik Snape**

**-Los dejó, me marchó- se despidió Teddy Lupin**

**-De eso nada, tu te quedas- ordenó James.**

**Alan miraba la escena con aparente indiferencia,**

**pero también quería escuchar historias. Cerraron**

**las ventanas y apagaron las velas para luego**

**formar un círculo, uno por uno empezó a contar**

**sus historias, poco a poco el miedo les entraba...**

**-Creo que ya deberíamos parar, ya me está**

**dando miedo- opino Danya mientras se abrazaba**

**a Roxxane**

**-Erik,tu turno- dijo Albus con miedo ignorando el**

**comentario de Danya.**

**Erik abrazo a su hermano Alan para juntos contar**

**una historia, el joven Snape carraspeo.**

**-"Les voy a contar la historia de un hombre que**

**siempre amo a una hermosa mujer desde su**

**niñez, ese hombre fue su mejor amigo,como esa**

**joven era enfermiza siempre la protegió de todo**

**con la esperanza que algún día le correspondierá .**

**Pero no fue así (todos se miraron entre sí) -**

**empezó Erik e invito a Alan para que continuara.**

**-"uno de tantos días de visita el hombre encontró**

**al amor de su vida con otro hombre,al poco**

**tiempo se casaron. Totalmente enfurecido el**

**hombre se emborracho y las horas pasaron,esa**

**noche un vampiro lo mordió convirtiéndolo en un**

**ser inmortal"**

**-Un 31 de octubre el vampiro fue a donde su**

**amada y le declaró su amor,al ser rechazado la**

**mató junto a su esposo. Nunca fue descubierto**

**por su crimen es muy habil,desde esa noche se le**

**conoce como el murciélago de las**

**mazmorras ,pues noche a noche trae el cadáver**

**de una mujer diferente logrando reemplazar a**

**aquella mujer que lo rechazo...Con el murciélago**

**de las mazmorras no se juega actualmente**

**trabaja aquí en hogwarts ,cuenta la leyenda que**

**con una simple mirada puede matarte- término**

**Erik**

**De repente el silencio se hizo presente y todos**

**pusieron cara de terror.**

**-¿Se divierten?- Siseo una conocida voz.**

**Todos pegaron un grito y salieron del aula con**

**miedo corriendo.**

**-No tan rápido Potter y Snape se quedan-**

**El banquete de halloween había dado inicio, todos**

**reían, comían muy felices.**

**En la mesa de profesores ,Hermione buscaba con**

**la mirada a sus gemelos, pero no los veía por**

**ningún lado.**

**-Estoy preocupada Severus- dijo Hermione**

**-¿Porque lo dices? -Cuestionó el pocionista**

**-No veo a los niños por ningún lado y tenían**

**mucha ilusión del halloween-**

**-No te preocupes ya aparecerán- siseo Severus,**

**de pronto esbozo una sonrisa macabra donde**

**estaba una pequeña jaula con cuatro pequeños**

**murciélagos.**

**Danya Malfoy se acercó con preocupación a la**

**jaula de los pequeños murciélagos. Los cuatro**

**murciélagos la miraban suplicante, tres de ellos**

**tenían ojos cafés y uno verde esmeralda.**

**-Lo vieron les dije que no contarán historias de**

**terror Albus,James, Erik y Alan - los regaño**

**Danya, Uno de los murciélagos rodó los ojos.**

**Esto confirma que con el murciélago de las**

**mazmorras no se juega**

**Espero les haya gustado**


End file.
